Longstrike CS-6
I cop The Longstrike CS-6 (known as the Sniper Shot CS-6 in Japan) is a single-fire clip system blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with a two-clip integrated storage stock, detachable barrel, flip-up sight, a six dart clip and six Streamline Darts. Details It is Nerf's longest blaster, surpassing the Longshot by one inch. It has four tactical rails: two on top of the main blaster, one on the top of the barrel extension, and one on the bottom of the barrel extension. This Nerf blaster has a very conveniently located jam door. Like all jam doors, this one can be used to clear jams or to load darts. It has the same shape as the Recon CS-6 jam door, except it is a sliding door and not a flip door, and it is orange instead of black. The jam door is located on top of the blaster and not covered over when the blaster is not primed. It does however lock when the blaster is primed. It is possible to remove the lock so the jam door can be opened while the blaster is primed. Unlike other shoulder stocks, the Longstrike's stock is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other blasters. The stock is not detachable due to "packaging reasons". The only ways of detaching the stock without permanent modification is to unscrew the blaster to remove it. Problems Very rarely have users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse plunger system, which is notorious for causing bad ranges. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel, but the blaster is still considered under-powered in general. Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The blaster locks for about a half second after each time the user shoots it, which will make it harder to prime it again. Dry firing can break the plunger. History It is the successor to the Longshot CS-6. Color schemes The Longstrike has been released with the following color schemes: Nerf-Longstrike-CS-6-1024x320.jpg|The standard N-Strike blue/orange Longstrike. Nerf Whiteout Series Longstrike CS-6 - 05.JPG|The Whiteout Series white, black, and orange Longstrike.|link=Longstrike CS-6 (Whiteout) Soniclongstrike.jpg|The Sonic Series clear green and orange Longstrike.|link=Longstrike CS-6 (Sonic) Modification Orange Mod Works, a team devoted to modding blasters, have released two special mod kits for the Longstrike: a Stage One kit with a stronger spring and a "starter" Massacre kit with polycarbonate replacement parts. If users want to make the Longstrike shoot farther, then it is suggested that the air restrictor is drilled/hacked out, and the spring is stretched so that it is a centimeter longer than in stock form. The Longstrike has some of the thickest air restrictors on any reverse plunger system blaster, making its ranges completely inefficient for long distance. The stock of the blaster can be made removable by lightly sanding down the contact points on the inserted end of the stock, with this method, one can remove the stock with a decent amount of force, and insert with ease, making this a popular mod for those who want a shorter blaster, with the potential for a longer profile. Another method of doing this is modifying the actual inserts inside the blaster's handle, although this is less common to see due to the smaller pieces being a bit more troublesome to work with. The blaster's clip and jam door locks can be removed for ease of access. Reloading and firing To reload the Longstrike, pull the bolt back and press the clip release button on either side of the blaster to remove any loaded clips. Load up to six Streamline Darts into the provided six dart clip. Pull the bolt back, press the clip release button and load the clip into the blaster. Pull the bolt back to the starting position to prime it. Pull the trigger to fire the blaster. Review Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Longstrike commercial. *The Longstrike is featured as a weapon known as the Redshift CS-12 in Nerf N-Strike Elite. *The Swarmfire features a similar shoulder stock that, unlike the Longstrike's, can be removed. *On the Canadian box art, there are at least two noticable errors. The person holding the gun's index finger is partially cut off, and there are two Nerf logos on the the Clip, one slightly lower and overlapping the first. External links *Longstrike CS-6 on the Nerf website *Longstrike CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website *Longstrike CS-6 on the Target website *Longstrike CS-6 on the Wal-Mart website *Longstrike CS-6 on the Toys "R" Us website Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters